


even if your daytime is my nighttime, i will stay awake for you

by 4419blues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Seo Changbin, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation, minsung - Freeform, minsungbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419blues/pseuds/4419blues
Summary: jisung's nightly summer vacation agenda are watching movies and trespassing(and he's glad that he followed this personal ritual of him religiously because in the summer of 2017, he met him.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	even if your daytime is my nighttime, i will stay awake for you

**Author's Note:**

> \+ second entry for minsung bingo woop
> 
> \+ lowercase intended
> 
> \+ boxes filled: summer vacation, coming of age, free space: strangers to lovers
> 
> \+ i really thought i won't be able to submit another entry because i've been so out of it for more than a month already (so sorry for the errors :( peace out)
> 
> \+ also, i haven't watched any movies entitled "none of your business" so everything i said about it here is completely made up. as for the sci-fi movie, it's "what happened to monday" !!

"hey, i see you're here already." 

a familiar voice whispered against jisung's ear, the temperature suddenly increasing ten folds, not because the august air is humid, but because of the proximity of the person that's making him shiver ironically. jisung just nodded in return. "yeah, hyung. you're actually pretty late."

"oh?" minho rolled his slightly worn-out mat against the balding grassland, the spot it had been too familiar with. he placed a bottle, or two, on his left side, situated in between him and jisung, before sitting down. "what's the movie about?"

"about some clones, not sure. maybe they're just seven identical sisters. their names are weird, but very convenient. each day of the week." jisung winced upon hearing his own description of the movie. in all honesty, even though it hasn't been 15 minutes since it had started, the movie was able to pique his interest. _sci-fi,_ one of his favorite movie genres. but as if the movie was never there, his interest shifted, specifically towards the man beside him. "why were you late?"

minho kept his eyes on the pearlescent screen in front of them, a puff of air escaping his lips. "ah, you know. had to reply to a university email yada, yada." 

jisung knows minho all too well as a result of spending summer vacations together for two years now. he knows that although minho brushed it off, it's bothering him. "what's it about?"

"it said that we should focus on the movie." minho laughed before pinching jisung's cheeks red. the younger swatted his hand away and minho gasped, not because of jisung's aggressiveness, but of what he _had done_ prior. "since when did you get this tattoo?" minho held jisung's left wrist, scrutinizing the miniscule details inked on it.

to even out the color painted across his pinched cheek, jisung's entire face turned a reddish shade. the night it happened, he wasn't sure how and _why_ all of a sudden he decided to get a tattoo– the virgo constellation. his choice of tattoo is not, _in any way_ , unique, but jisung has three simple reasons behind wanting it dotted on his skin. _first_ , he'd been meaning to get a matching tattoo with felix– his best friend since middle school who's, entertainingly, just a day younger than him– before college. felix was absolutely down for it. _second,_ his zodiac sign is virgo as his birthdate fell in the first half of september— pretty trivial reason. _third,_ he met minho at the start of virgo season— also alternatively described as the lame reason that he doesn't want the other to know.

it's crazy how just one summer vacation altered the course of his life on a whim, something jisung wasn't expecting. it scared him at first, naturally so, but little by little, thanks to the unexplainable serenity he feels whenever he's holding minho's hand, he has learned that there's nothing to be afraid of. with that, jisung realized that the first two reasons seemed like excuses to please the logical side of him (which loves opening up the possibility of minho not being _permanent_ in his life.)

"since last july. it was an impulsive decision, really." _this is technically, not a complete lie_ , jisung consoled himself. he did plan on getting one, but not while he and felix are equally under the influence of alcohol. he also wasn't ready to tell minho, too, because _he's slightly embarrassed._ usually, he covers it with a wrist watch when he's around him– he had just forgotten slapping one on. minho nodded, an amused smile on his face, before shrugging off his sneakers but keeping his socks on. jisung knows better than expecting that minho will drop the topic soon.

"that long already? and you never told me?"

"come on, it's lame."

"it's pretty?" minho retorted, while trying to get a glimpse of the marking again. "also, i bet not. you're scared of needles. that must mean something if you decided to get it."

"did you just call me a coward?" jisung dodged minho's last comment, not ready to discuss the meaning of the tattoo yet. maybe, soon, he will.

"perhaps, i did."

"ah, i'd like to see you get one, then."

"only if you'll design one for me, though" minho looked at jisung, eyes unintentionally glimmering under the influence of moonlight. the shadows of tree branches falling on minho's face obscured jisung's view of the majority of his features, but his pout was visible. one thing jisung finds annoying about minho is that he knows how to push his buttons.

"20,000 won and i would." jisung stuck his tongue out, causing minho to roll his eyes at the very back of his head. jisung will surely treasure this another banter from them.

"ah, nevermind then."

jisung wondered what would happen after tonight, and the _following nights_. summer is coming to an end and he doesn't have any idea on how to confront the next months with uncertainty threatening to cloud his thoughts. he can put up a brave front– pretend that everything is under control– but until when? 

"jisung? earth to jisung?" minho waved his hand in front of the younger, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth while waiting for the other's response. minho looked expectant, and jisung figured he must've asked a question when he blanked out. he let out a guilty "sorry". "i said, do you... have anything to do tomorrow?"

"none, i suppose. why?" jisung pursed his lips after answering. _this must be it._ he knows it's coming one way or another and he must brace himself. after all, minho's future has always looked promising. he let a smile make its way on his face, an expression that is a far cry from his actual feelings.

"ah, good. i just wanted to spend the night with you again." jisung hummed in response to minho's reply– he can't trust his own voice right now. _summer_. summer is his favorite season. amidst the humidity clinging onto his exposed skin and the irregular summer downpours, summer means embracing a brief freedom from expectations and spending summer nights with minho in their mutual sanctuary, with untitled flicks tirelessly playing.

jisung is a sucker for movies. regardless of the genre, length, year, or who the actors are, he will sit through them, and on good days, even analyze the lines and scenes unfolding in front of him. jisung likes art. movies are art and every moving part of it is its own art as well. art deserves to be appreciated, scrutinized, and criticized, so that's exactly why almost every night of his vacation, he trudges up a hill, carrying a plaid picnic mat, and leans his head against the century-old, or so he thinks, oak tree facing the drive-in theater's screen.

no one knows exactly how _this_ started for him. usually, when people feel like watching a movie or two, they buy tickets in the nearest movie theater and get cozied up on the maroon cushion seats. when laziness overpowers the will to leave the house, people can also just switch on their laptops and browse through netflix or, _let's say_ , pirated movie websites. but to jisung, the local drive-in theater has its own charm, and he's glad that every summer, it has been their town's tradition to showcase different films in a rather unusual way. first, he gets to do whatever he wants to _freely_ – he can screech or react however and whenever he likes without disturbing a lot of people. second, he can lie down and be one with nature, the stars staring down at him while the grass blades take him in for a hug. third, he enjoys the thrill of trying not to get caught in trespassing on a private property, which has the best and _free_ access to the gigantic movie screen. it's not his fault he's car-less and on a budget anyway. sometimes, he brings a couple bags of chips to complete the experience. he's glad he follows this personal ritual of him religiously because in the summer of 2017, he met _him._

  
  


.*•

it was a tuesday evening and jisung was feeling oddly irritated at everything– at the suffocating bouts of fiery wind, at his literature book personifying his conscience that's taunting him to start writing his argumentative essay, and even at felix who just texted him if he wants to stroll in the mall. when he realized how worked up he is, he grabbed his mat from under the wooden frame of his bed and stuffed his phone, together with the duplicate house key, inside the side pocket of his navy green shorts. jisung told his mom to not wait for him to come home, planning to stay up until before the early hours of tomorrow.

jisung wasn't in the mood to watch a movie, but the non-verbal invite of the hill and the peace of mind it provides him seemed promising. when he made it up the hill, past the decade-old metal fences, a movie was already playing halfway through, but he couldn't care less– not that he would actually focus on it. he quickly laid out his crumpled mat on the dirt, dried fallen leaves mingling with stray pollen grains, and then falling in sync under the influence of gravity. jisung sat on the mat, head seeking support from the trunk of the oak tree before patting its callousness. _"we meet again."_

flashed on the screen was a historical movie he had never seen before. from what he had watched so far, he formulated a mental note that the brother of the protagonist is a grade-a selfish asshole with a dehydrated horse— nothing too interesting. jisung was at the brink of dozing off, his head completely cooled down by now, when he heard a forced cough somewhere behind him. scared and nervous, jisung tensed up, debating with himself whether he should search for the source of sound or just sprint towards the opposite direction. _this feels like one of the thriller-chase movies i've watched,_ jisung thought _. i hope my legs and lungs will cooperate if i try to escape._

this train-of-thought didn't last long as it got interrupted by the sound of dried leaves crunching under someone's unhurried footsteps. the sound got louder, _and nearer_ , every measured strides but jisung remained frozen in his place, unable to respond logically. he can't help thinking if this is how he would react if a murderer pounces on him. before he can even do any of his planned course of actions, a hand casually landed on his shoulder. "what are you doing here?"

"holy fuck! i swear i didn't mean to cut the chicken wire on the fence!" jisung screamed as he turned around and swatted the hand away. the stranger, too close for jisung's own liking, mocked jisung's mortified expression, eyes showing satisfaction. with a shrug of his shoulders, the stranger spoke up. "i'm just asking. why are you scared? i don't own this."

_he fucking don't what now?_ jisung felt his cheeks heat up and his blood boil all at the same time. the embarrassment he felt got overpowered by his anger resurfacing, just because of a different reason now. "the fuck was that for?"

"oh, i don't know." the stranger scrunched his nose up before placing a small, plain white cloth beside him, a total opposite from jisung's spacious blue and white plaid mat. "can i sit here?"

"no!" jisung sneered before picking up pellets of rocks from the ground and throwing them at him. as if to annoy jisung even more, the stranger's face remained neutral. "i can't forgive you after doing that."

"honey, i wasn't asking for your forgiveness. i was asking if i could sit here." the dark-haired man replied matter-of-factly. 

"well _honey_ , my answer is still no. leave me alone!" 

"cute endearment," the guy cooed sarcastically before crossing his arms over his chest. "but you don't own this place"

"and so do you."

"that makes the ground even for us, then– you can't make me leave a property not yours. we're both just trespassers here."

"suit yourself then, motherfucker." jisung mumbled under his breath, not having enough energy to bicker, let alone win it. he came here for _peace of mind_ , not for a _piece of shit_ attempting to ruin his night.

"thanks." jisung wanted to strangle the uninvited guest upon hearing the sound of his voice again. "hey, what's the movie called?"

" _none of your business_." jisung replied, eyes fixated on the screen. he couldn't care less about the movie right now, but he would rather mask his disinterest than be the source of the (foul) entertainment of the other.

"rude."

"dumbass, _that's the title_." 

"oh." an awkward but intriguing silence fell between them, but it didn't last long when seconds after, the stranger let out a hysteria of laughter. jisung followed suit, finding the situation humorous. their combined laughter tuned out the sounds coming from the speakers, at least in their area.

"anyway, i'm minho." the stranger, now known as _minho_ , managed to say in between laughter.

"did i ask for your name?" jisung raised his eyebrows inquisitively, hands unconsciously uprooting the grass blades within his reach.

minho rolled his eyes before sighing. _why is this guy so snappy?_ "i just wanted to introduce myself?"

"fair, i'm jisung. also, i still find you fucking annoying."

"what do you think of microwaved popcorn as a peace offering?"

"i'll think about it." jisung playfully replied, eyeing minho from head to foot and pretending for a while that he would not take the offer. he loves popcorn, though. "cheese-flavored?"

"you're on a lucky strike." minho extended a fuchsia tupperware full of cheese popcorn to jisung, who then took a handful of the contents before minho could whine. he shoved the aromatic treat inside his mouth with a little push of his palm before sighing in content. minho huffed at the blond-haired man before taking some himself. his cheese-coated fingers gestured at the screen animatedly. "this is boring."

"already judging it? didn't you just arrive?" jisung reasoned out while staring back at the screen. he tried focusing and reading the yellow hangul subtitles to grasp the context of the scene, but his attention span can be likened to a fruit fly's that night. besides, minho is right– it _is_ boring. this is coming from someone who has been sitting for half an hour already. "fine, i agree. what the hell is she even doing right now?" jisung pointed at the screen, showing a woman in her 20s throwing ceramic plates against the wall like cheap frisbees.

"i don't know. i'm looking at the dudes over there." minho pointed at the two people sitting at the roof of a van, facing each other– the man has his head hanging low while the woman shoves a phone on his face. "they seem more interesting. i can even make dialogues out of their actions. how much do you wanna bet the guy is cheating?"

"oi! too much." jisung whisper-shouted before clearing his throat, a fake hurt expression on his face. in an unconvincing female voice, jisung spoke. " _richard, who the fuck is this guy, huh?"_

minho glared at jisung, eyebrows knitted together. if jisung wants to kid around, he will play along. " _karen, how many times do i have to tell you that it's just my plumber?"_

" _yeah?_ " jisung is fully immersed with his character right now, the movie ultimately forgotten. " _and then he calls you, 'babe'? what's he plumbing then? i bet not the fucking house pipes."_

minho snorted, unable to come up with a proper reply. he pushed jisung forcefully (by _accident_ , he insisted when jisung was about to hit him). " _maybe if your plumbing game is strong, we won't be talking then!"_ coincidentally, at the exact same time minho finished talking, the woman slapped the other, before climbing down the car and walking away and out of her whatever relationship with the man. the two fell down on their backs, wheezing mindlessly, not realizing that they might _actually_ get in trouble. minho clamped his hand on jisung's mouth. "quiet down, oh my."

jisung, not giving a damn, continued laughing against minho's hand. minho shook his head in disbelief before removing his hand and joining the other on his little show. they've lost track of the time, that when the two averted their gaze on the screen, the credits were rolling in. jisung sighed and sat up, catching his breath while pressing his palm against his forehead. minho evened out his breathing before sitting up as well. if jisung was frowning and huffing all the way up the hill, currently, he's smiling from ear to ear. earlier, he was complaining at minho's sudden appearance, a typical response of an introvert trying to recharge. now, he can admit that having some company wasn't so bad after all. so before jisung could stop himself from speaking, he popped a question. "will you be here tomorrow night, too?"

"isf that an ivvifafion from you?" minho replied with a mouthful of popcorn. jisung suddenly wanted to rethink his decisions and retract his _mild_ internal appreciation of the other a moment ago.

"nah, i just wanna know so i can avoid you."

"whatever, i know you enjoyed our mini dialogue." jisung rolled his eyes, trying to convince minho, but himself more, that it's not true. "and yes, around the same time."

" _good._ thanks for tonight, weirdo."

truly the next night, minho did come, but now with a proper mat, unlike the handkerchief from last night which barely protected his jogger pants from dirt and the tiny rocks from the bigger weathered ones. jisung arrived a few minutes after minho, causing the older's ego to surge. "thought you don't like my company?"

"i came for the movie."

their set-up continued for the remainder of august until the first week of september– catching a random movie at 9 pm, snacks in front of them (minho sometimes still bringing cheese popcorn), crickets ringing in their ears, heat slightly pissing them off, while conversing about (and jumping from) one topic to another after the movie. one time, rain poured down while they were in the middle of their _tris prior vs hazel grace lancaster_ debate, but none brought an umbrella with him. when jisung felt large droplets slightly soak his hair, he tugged at minho's arm to find shelter under the dense leaves of the oak tree, of course after rolling their mats swiftly.

_"you should probably bring your tent next time"_

_"sungie, i'm lazy."_

the days (or better yet, nights) passed blissfully like the shy cluster of nimbus clouds above their heads, gracefully going along with the direction of the wind. before they knew it, it was time for the drive-in theater staff to disintegrate the screen and carry on with autumn. autumn marks another semester, and minho would go back to his hometown and leave his grandparents to focus on his studies and aim for exceptional marks. minho sometimes comes off as a carefree 19-year-old, but contrary to his seemingly foolhardy persona, he's veritably keen with keeping his priorities straight.

a year back, jisung would count down the days before halloween, wanting to make sure he has ample of time to prepare his, for the record, impressive diy costume. after the summer of 2017, he preferred counting down the days before spending the summer vacation with minho again. he still counted down the days before halloween though, almost forgetting that minho's birthday happens before it.

sure, the two still keep in touch when not together– through messaging and facetiming– but it cannot amount to the satisfaction of meeting each other on a daily basis. if by any chance, in between the school year, minho has free time and jisung does as well, they meet up for cafe dates or a walk in the riverside. they have decided, though unspoken, that summer nights are too short for them (even literally due to summer solstice). during important events and holidays like birthdays, chuseok, and christmas, they also meet up to exchange gifts. 

_"hyung, why did you buy me a new wallet?"_

_"your current one looks like a make-shift rat house."_

but with the climate gradually shifting and the changes in seasons fleeting, jisung's anticipation for _anything_ with minho picked up. cue the second day of summer of 2018.

jisung impatiently tapped his foot against the wooden floor of his bedroom, which he had shined the other day to appease his mother (he accidentally broke one of the figurines in the living room). he bit the side of his left index finger as his right one glided across the screen of his phone. _where the fuck is minho?_

minho insisted that they should walk towards their usual spot together from now on. he also wanted to start their movie nights earlier than before– he reasoned out that the nighttime is too limited to make room for their unlimited stories. jisung liked the idea– well, at first, until _minho decided to be late tonight_.

"jisung?" his mother peeked from the tiny space where the door didn't meet the frame, thin eyebrows knitted together. "minho is waiting for you outside."

"huh?" jisung scratched his neck. minho was supposed to text him. "okay, i'll be out." he grabbed his sling bag from his study table and hurriedly slipped his shoes on. once he had made it outside the door, his mouth hung open. "minho?"

said man in question smiled, inviting yet tinged with pride. he cupped both sides of his mouth to yell at jisung. "hop in!" minho didn't plan on telling the younger that he had gotten his present for his 20th birthday in advance– a black hyundai accent hatchback car. "what do you think of _actually_ experiencing drive-in theaters?"

with the travel time towards the place relatively short, they made it in before finishing the third song off all time low's _last young renegade_ album. they scanned the movie lineup on the cashier booth. 6:30 pm is for _tuesdays with morrie._ jisung gasped. "hyung, this movie is too sad. hyunjin watched it for their literature class and he came to our lunch table with a swollen face." minho only responded with a laugh, before parking the car somewhere in front of the right side of the screen.

  
  


about 40 minutes into the movie, minho, who was reclining on his chair, his side of the window rolled down to let the smell of the rain-soaked grass in, heard a sniffle, _and then another._ suddenly concerned, he turned his head to the other side. _jisung_. he didn't talk for a few seconds, just waiting for the younger to feel conscious that someone is staring at him. jisung squeezed his eyes shut before letting out a hushed scream. "don't look at me. you don't have a license."

"oh pretty sure, i _do._ and you?"

"i didn't mean driver's license, dumbass." jisung groaned, trying once more to wipe his tears discreetly. "i'll work on that soon, don't be too complacent. the point is, you're not supposed to just stare at my pretty face like that."

"oh, airhead..." minho replied before reaching at the back seat to get two cans of coca-cola from his mini cooler. "stop crying, you're gonna be dehydrated." minho handed a drink to the other.

"thanks for your concern, but won't the sugar in this make me thirstier?"

"what? you want beer?"

"no?" jisung lightly punched minho's arm, a giggle escaping his lips. "later, i think. when i can't handle the movie anymore. i told you, this is sad!"

"fine, sorry i didn't believe you." minho took a sip of his soda, the cold liquid caressing the insides of his throat, a contrast from the sweat that had just dripped down his temple. jisung did the same. "i just thought hyunjin was being dramatic because, to be fair, he's _hyunjin._ "

"hyunjin will _definitely_ hear about this." jisung laughed while slotting his can inside the cup holder attached at his side of the door. "but i gotta agree he's fucking dramatic. i wouldn't have believed him, too, if i were you."

they carried on with watching the movie with jisung sobbing some more and a shy tear slipping out of minho's tear duct. at one point, minho accidentally let out a bothersome laughter when he heard jisung mutter " _goddamn morrie, i want to hug you_ ". 

when the move came to an end, neither of them moved nor suggested to back out the lot. the viewers for the 9:00-pm show were filing in, and unless they'd drive out, they'll have to sit through another movie they aren't mentally sound to do so–a _psychological thriller._ with jisung still not talking, minho took the initiative to leave. he was about to start the engine when jisung sniffed again. minho sighed before pulling at the younger's arm. "oi."

"don't mind me." jisung ushered the other to start driving again, even if personally, he didn't want him to do so. that time, he wasn't sure if he was crying over morrie or the possibility of his heart's demise if he pushes down his unspoken feelings any longer. god, it is weird and random, but during the movie, he had a sudden realization that if life truly is unpredictable, people must try living it without restricting themselves too much. _but if he tells minho what he feels, won't he be restricting himself of his fortress if things become awkward?_ before jisung can dive into another round of overthinking, he felt a pair of arms pull him towards safety, a feeling jisung was yet to experience from the other.

"cry... harder?"

maybe it was jisung's lack of witty comeback or overwhelming emotions that drove him to sob on minho's black statement shirt, smelling of lavender and salted pringles. minho just laughed in return while stroking jisung's back. the two stayed still for at least three more minutes before jisung pulled away– the fact that it is summer suddenly catching up on them. as jisung pulled sheets of tissue from a box, minho stared at him, a seemingly fond expression on his face. jisung rolled his eyes before looking out the window, desperately hoping that the warmness of the air could dry his tears and give him strength to deal with his emotional turmoil. as if to answer his internal prayer, minho held his free hand, mildly massaging it to get jisung's attention. "shall we go now?"

jisung turned around, breathing out the air he didn't realize he was holding in without a second thought. under the yellowish, dim light from the center of the car, minho looked unfairly angelic– his pointed nose more accentuated. jisung tried his best to will himself out of his thoughts, but not before taking a quick glance of the other's lips. unfortunately, or fortunately for jisung, it didn't go unnoticed to the other. all it took from jisung to know that the other was harboring feelings for him as well was a close-mouthed, but lingering, kiss on his lips. jisung's eyes widened at the older's action before putting a good meter distance between the two of them, his back practically leaning against the door.

"you... you mean, i'm not the only one or– are you saying you–"

"yeah, i like you, too, gremlin."

.*•

it's the last day of summer vacation– also the last day of summer 2019 and what possibly could be his last night with minho for an unknown length of time. jisung nervously picked on his nails while waiting for minho up the hill. even though jisung liked the comfort of the car seat, the night minho confessed to him, he insisted that the car killed the thrill of trespassing. " _let's just use it for our not-drive-in-theater dates._ "

the numbers on jisung's digital wrist watch mockingly stared back at him. every second of not being with minho mimics eternity. _every second he doesn't spend with minho feels like a waste of time._ at 6:22 pm, with his eyes not mirroring the smile on his face, minho greeted jisung. " _can we... can we go somewhere?_ "

all jisung could do was follow.

the walk towards where minho wants jisung to be with him was silent, not awkward but far from being comfortable. every now and then, minho would reach for jisung's right hand, transferring what insignificant amount of warmth he still has, before gently letting go. jisung just bit the insides of his cheeks everytime his hand felt empty. as they neared the undisclosed destination, the air started feeling somewhat relieving, cooler than it had ever been compared to the past nights. jisung thought he knew where they were heading.

his guess was proven true when he caught sight of the pitchblack stretch of water, tame waves calmly being one with the sand. jisung felt that the threatening, unfathomable, gap between the land and the sea made his worries disappear for a split second.

"jisung, we're here."

unlike the gargantuan screen from the drive-in theater, a navy blue laptop is situated on top of a low, foldable, beige table. before it is a knitted mat with puffy pillows gingerly placed at the side. "don't worry, we have cheese popcorn."

minho let jisung decide which movie they'd watch– the film the least of his concern. jisung took his time scrolling through a selection of titles, some unfamiliar, until he stopped at a specific movie poster with a knowing grin on his face.

_shrek 2._

"nice pick, huh?" minho giggled before opening a bucket full of cheese popcorn. for a good measure, minho also opened a pack of mixed nuts. "enjoy, shrek."

"cut your bullshit, fiona."

much to jisung's, and honestly minho's, delight, the movie distracted them from what they might have to face after the night ends. the whistling wind wasn't alone that night as both their chuckles and banters accompanied it. when blocks of white texts ascended the top screen, jisung leaned his head back on minho, his breathing starting to feel uneven. somewhere in between the movie, they have assumed this position– jisung sitting in between minho's legs with his back pressed against his chest and minho keeping jisung close by shielding him with his arms. as if a violent storm surge crashed through a feeble sea wall, the reason why _this_ is happening hit jisung with no remorse. minho felt jisung tense up, very much aware of the cause. he wrapped his arms around the younger, a futile attempt to make this moment last longer. 

"jisung, i will surely miss your cuddles."

"just my cuddles?" jisung replied teasingly to lighten the mood. when minho replied by just holding him tighter, he added. "i know. i will, too. s-so what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

minho bit his bottom lip as the words stalled his breathing. on top of jisung's free left shoulder, he rested his chin, trying to feel _more_ of the younger. he replied barely above a whisper. "it's... uh, morning. before breakfast time.

jisung nodded in reply, tears starting to prick his eyes. "are you done packing or do you need my strong, iron arms?"

"see, this is why i'm going away." minho joked, but he immediately regretted it when he felt something lukewarm pool on the back of his wrist. he quickly tapped jisung's shoulder to ask him to turn around, and the younger obliged. jisung had come into terms long ago that minho is bright and gifted, the cherry on top of his existence. before they have even met, minho was already preparing for his entrance exams for ivy-league universities– giving up a fraction of his yearly summer vacation to study (which is why they mostly just meet at night). it's minho's dream to study overseas, and jisung will never _ever_ want to be a hindrance. he loves minho too much to meddle with his plans– he wants what's best for minho, and if this is the best for him, he would endure the feeling of being thousands of miles away. that doesn't mean, however, that it won't hurt if he leaves. jisung let minho trace the tear stains on his cheeks with his eyes closed, a way to relish how the older's touch feels against his face.

"we'll meet there, right?"

"of course, we will." minho ruffled jisung's hair, the other heating up at the gesture. jisung let out a bittersweet laugh. _oh how much minho will miss how his merry laugh sounds in person._ "so please study hard because we'll still share rooms and study in the same state, okay? i'll even help you with calculus once we're roommates."

"yes, alright." jisung let out a half-genuine laugh. oddly enough, before _all_ of these, jisung was unsure of how he wanted his future to unfold, until minho inspired him to rediscover himself and ponder on what he wants to achieve. with the idea of spending more days with his other half, jisung decided that he wants to give being an ivy-league student a shot. jisung’s intelligence shouldn’t be underestimated– he’s part of the top 10 of their batch. if fate would allow him, he wants to be an architect to make use of his creativity and excellence in making illustrations– designing him and minho's permanent home once they're in their thirties is just a bonus (but a reach, according to the rational side of him). but before that, the horrors of the near future loom over him. will he even manage surviving the last two years of high school without seeing minho aside during just a quarter of his summer? _will he really even come home during his summer vacation?_ jisung exhaled loudly. "just make sure your apartment is decent enough to let another person crash in."

"duh."

"then we're settled." jisung smiled, hands comfortably resting on the roots of minho's freshly dyed purple hair. the older insisted on trying a new hair color as a tangible mark of another chapter in his life. jisung volunteered to do his hair. "i'm gonna miss you so much. go ace that motherfucking school, _lee minho._ "

"i don't know why that's weirdly motivating, but i will. thank you."

"mhm," jisung hummed, pulling minho's face closer to his, his breath fanning over the other's nose. "promise?"

minho smiled, enjoying the glow the distant city lights cast on jisung's features. without saying a word, minho closed the gap between them, his lips instantly meeting the other's. while the heat of the night isn't as sweltering anymore, jisung felt like burning embers. while their eyes were shut tight, the thousands of stars lightyears away from them can attest that, indeed, two people uttered promises in between breaths and challenged the doubts of tomorrow. minho pulled away, tears cascading down his face. _jisung had never seen him cry before._

" _i promise, han jisung._ "

to jisung, minho's response just seemed like the answer to his question from earlier, an assurance that everything will go as planned.

however to minho, it's more than that. it was his vow that from this day on, he will do everything in his power to help fulfill all the young promises they've made underneath the same sky so he can make more promises with him (and fulfill them) until the final heave of his chest.

"wait, let me take it back." minho added, which caused jisung to push minho by the waist with a snarl. "on a second thought, only when you explain your tattoo."

"damn it. why are you so persistent?"

"because... i'm going away and i still don't know anything about _it!_ "

jisung sighed, face conveying a mixture of adoration and trepidation. he closed his eyes tightly, enough for him to see objects of white floating around. "uh, see. virgo constellation holds a special place–"

"sungie, let me see your eyes, please." minho spoke softly, his thumbs running over jisung's closed eyelids. jisung's features relaxed before opening his eyes, now capable of seeing the welcoming and anticipating stare of the older. "that's better."

"yeah, well, hush." jisung can feel the tip of his ears donning a faint pinkish hue, so he massaged his cartilages. minho just rolled his eyes. "so as i was saying, i have a thing for virgo–"

"i'm scorpio–"

"oh, can you _shut the fuck up?_ "

"alright! shutting up."

"i'm gonna make this quick before you interrupt me again." jisung deadpanned before scooping up a handful of sand and using them as a stress reliever and source of courage "i always wanted to get matching tattoos with felix. i think it's really cool that we're best friends for _years_ now and we're just a day apart. virgo twinnies, they say." jisung smiled while reminiscing the days when he first toured felix around their neighborhood the day he moved from australia. good thing he studied for a few years in malaysia, so speaking with felix in english then wasn't such a hassle.

"see? there's nothing to be ashamed–"

"yeah? well, it's also the start of virgo season the night we met." jisung interrupted minho while looking down at his sweatpants.

minho's face was unreadable. with a bemused and teasing expression, he spoke. "but just because it's virgo season, doesn't mean the virgo constellation is visible. scorpius is, though." 

"i know that, big brain. i'm not doing this for you. you wanted me to tattoo an emoji?" minho’s face just twisted in disgust. "anyway, so– see? it's too cheesy that's why–"

"i love you." minho shook his head with a bashful grin and gently lifted jisung's arm, the wrist at eye-level. jisung tried his best to keep a stern face while minho examined the tattoo with an unconscious smile on his face. "what a nerd."

"why do you always ruin the moment? sir, i'm hopeless romantic. let me enjoy your rare romantic actions a little longer, will you?"

"hm, romantic, huh?" minho tapped his right index finger on his chin. "well, will you be the fiona to my shrek?"

"jesus, if hyunjin somewhat agreed, i won't." jisung laughed as he remembered the face hyunjin pulled when changbin tried the pick-up line on him one time they went to an amusement park. (hyunjin agreed, though.)

"c'mon, i just thought it was relevant. trust me, my love-hate relationship with changbin started when he came up with something as awful as that.

"right? i don't wanna be fiona."

"good, that's why you're the donkey."

"well, this donkey has something for you." jisung ignored minho’s remark and pulled something out from his back pocket. he handed a piece of folded paper to minho, securing it on his palm. "open."

without hesitation, minho unfolded the notebook page, revealing a minimalistic drawing of the night sky enclosed by a circle border, showing the constellation scorpius and the waxing crescent– the phase of the moon on the very first night they crossed paths. jisung really can't thank the internet enough for having a database of moon phases during specific dates in specific places. 

"sungie, what is this for?"

"well, remember last night when you indirectly told me to design you a tattoo? well... that. now don't be a pussy and get this."

minho's mouth hung open, his index finger tracing the outline of the drawing. perhaps, he'll face the needle. "this is... really beautiful, but what does it mean?"

"oh, you _know_ , the phase of the moon when you scared the shit out of me."

"you know what? you're too sentimental for someone so stingy." minho giggled before looking at the drawing again. "facetime me before i get the tattoo, please?"

"yes, of course. please do it at a kinda reasonable time, though. you'll be h-halfway across the globe." jisung's words felt like daggers tailor-made to lacerate minho's heart, but he can't do anything about the pain. to soften the blow, he pulled jisung closer once more, securing him in his arms. when jisung responded by holding minho tighter, the latter's shoulders started to shake. "hyung, you're making me laugh." 

minho groaned, burying his face on the crook of jisung's neck even further. "laugh, then."

without a second thought, jisung cackled, but not without tracing minho's protruding spine intricately with his fingers. with a hidden annoyed expression, minho bit jisung's shoulder, causing the younger's fits to turn into scream. "that fucking hurts!"

"karma." minho hid his face inside his shirt, wiping the tears away using the inside of it. minho himself is amused that he shed a lot of tears in front of jisung in just one night.

jisung appreciates that. he knows that minho can be secretive. "thank god i love you or else i would've thrown you into the sea." jisung rolled his eyes while the other just chuckled.

"you want me to do it again?"

"what are you saying now?"

"nothing, i love you too." minho said with a monotonous voice, causing jisung to sneer. “no, but really sungie, do you promise not to laugh at what i will say?”

“it depends–”

“come on–”

“yes, i won’t.”

“thank you.” minho cleared his throat harshly, his forehead glistening with sweat. “han jisung, i know i’m not good with words, but i want to tell you that even if we’ll be more than half a day apart, _or maybe even more_ , i would not spend every sunrise and sunset without thinking of how yours would look over here– if you are staring at them in anticipation and treating them as a sign of us ticking another day off our respective calendars. a sign of us meeting again. i will stay alive for you, fulfill my dreams and promises so we can dream together for our future. technically, we will still look up at the same sky, just with different sets of heavenly bodies greeting us. han jisung, i will never forget you, so please don’t forget about me.”

“ _i won’t._ ” with fresh tears cascading down his face, matching the ones lining on minho’s, jisung replied with firmness and assurance in his voice. “lee minho, _even if your daytime is my nighttime, i will stay awake for you_ – tirelessly until the next hours of my new day.”

  
  
  


_("hey, hyung. has anyone said you look like a grape?"_

_"would you vore m–"_

_" ew, what the fuck. why don't you just board the plane tonight?")_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/interludehan)


End file.
